Showing Off
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from the Chaos Crew member Kenju :D Rated T for safety reasons.


**Another idea sent to me from Kenju. Hiccup "kidnaps" Astrid again and goes for another wild flight showing off his skills to his girlfriend in hopes of impressing her. **

Hiccup tightened the straps on Toothless saddle grinning at his wickedly brilliant plan that was instilled in his mind by his sister after she watched him flying and "showing out" as she so subtly called it when she spotted the boy and his dragon flying over the isles preforming tricks that not even she (who had been riding dragons since she was four see _Valkyrie_ by Ze Great Camicazi) would attempt. The young heir smiled to his best friend and patted the great dragon's snout.

"Ready bud?" he asked. The dragon snorted as if to say yes, and grinning. Hiccup shook his head and climbed onto Toothless' back laughing at his dragon. The dragon took off and Fiyori looked out her window shaking her head and somehow knowing and fearing her brother's antics to win Astrid's affections.

000

Astrid was going out to the dragon stables when a dark shadow passed over her. She glanced up and smiled when Hiccup flew down in front of her.

"Morning, Hiccup," she called, waving and dashing up to him.

"Hey, Astrid!" Hiccup called back, "Wanna go for a ride this morning?"

"Sure!" she called rushing up to her boyfriend. Hiccup reached down and helped Astrid up behind him (not that he could help much nor did she really need it.) Hiccup smiled down at Toothless who gave a sneaky grin back to his boy.

He took off smoothly and Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist as the dragons took to the sky. Her breath tickled his neck. Hiccup smiled as her arms tightened around his waist.

"Wanna see a new trick I learned," Hiccup asked, leaning back over her shoulder.

"Sure," she said.

"Alright, hang on," he said, flicking Toothless' tail fin and sending the dragon into a dive. Astrid's arms tightened considerably around his waist.

"Right bud! Let's go!" The dragon started doing flips and tricks that had made his "stunt" that had occurred when he and Astrid first met, seem like nothing.

She was screaming and laughing all at the same time, knowing neither of the two would let her get hurt. Toothless wove through dragons flying through the air flawlessly. Astrid glanced over and saw a blue blur beside them. Anju, her Imperial Dragon.

The blue dragon that was Toothless' mate seemed to grin and peeled off. Toothless gave a grin and followed her as she did acrobatic stunts and things no ridden dragon did. Except Toothless and Hiccup. Astrid felt her heart jump into her throat as they shifted in ways that no dragon did with a beloved rider.

Astrid's eyes were wide with fear and awe. She could feel Hiccup's heart pounding with adrenaline, her own heart pounded with it. Her arms were sturdily locked around his waist and her hands splayed across his chest.

"Having fun?" she barely made out over the roar of the wind in their ears.

"This is amazing!" Astrid called as Toothless shot into a spin through the rocky shores around Berk that only Hiccup and Toothless dared venture into. They shot up into the air spiraling higher and higher.

Ice formed on Astrid's eyelashes and her breath was visible in the air. She huddled even closer to Hiccup. The awkward boy smiled and blushed. Astrid didn't notice though, it kept getting colder the higher they flew.

Suddenly Anju dove and Toothless followed. Astrid locked her arms sturdily again around Hiccup's waist. Her breath caught in her throat. It was too cold to scream in exhilaration. She buried her face in Hiccup's back as Toothless and Anju dropped to the sharp ocean below.

000

Fiyori and Pinefire had agreed to do a couple of tricks for the newbies just learning to ride and showing them what they were going to be able to do in the next couple of years. The students and their dragons perched on a cliff as she and the Timberjack climbed higher into the air.

All of a sudden one of the children's cries of "look!" caught her attention. She looked up and saw a blue dragon dropping like a rock from the sky with her brother's black dragon dropping at a similar speed. She could tell the dragons wings were pinned to their sides and were dropping as if they couldn't fly.

Fiyori smiled and shook her head flying Pinefire over to them and spiraling up from and around them from Anju up to Toothless.

"Be careful!" she shouted to her brother before turning her Timberjack and plummeting with them.

"Hey Astrid! Having fun?" the red haired Valkyrie asked.

"Have you tried this?" the blond shouted back.

"Like Hel! I am NOT that crazy yet!" Fiyori laughed. Astrid's eyes widened. "See you at dinner if you live!" she called opening her dragons wings a good fifty feet from the water and flying back to the students.

Hiccup waited until they were five feet above the water to give Toothless the cue to open his wings. His tail slapped the water as they shot up again. This time up the cliff.

Astrid was laughing again as Hiccup and Toothless took to the woods shooting around the tall sturdy trees and boulders at breakneck speed.

When they got to the Cove Toothless flew back into the air slowing to a steadier pace. Astrid was gasping as the adrenaline eased out of her system. She realized she had a death grip around Hiccup's waist and relaxed her grip to a more gentle loving one.

"W-what was that all about?" she asked. Hiccup liked how breathless she sounded.

"Just wanted to show you how it felt being up here flying like an actual dragon instead of a dragon rider," he said.

"Is it really as dangerous as Fi said?"

"Probably. OW!" he yelped as she punched him. "What was that for?"

"You had better be careful. This is mine and I am NOT losing any more of it," she growled hugging his body closer to her. Hiccup blushed and nodded swallowing hard.

"Don't worry, Astrid. Toothless won't let anything happen to me. You know that," Hiccup said. She made a noise of agreement and buried her face in his neck to block it from the wind. "You getting kinda tired?" She nodded.

"Let's head back then," he said more to Toothless than to her. Both the dragon and the girl nodded and turned to head back to the village.

000

That night Astrid regaled their tale to their friends earning some congrats to Hiccup's flying skills and some begging to be taken up next. Fiyori just shook her head.

"Thanks for bringing back one of my Valkyries back in one piece," the Berkian Princess said to her brother. He nodded.

"So…the students saw you guys out there today. They want some lessons," Fiyori said rearing back in her seat, Tuffnut sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"I already teach them," Hiccup argued.

"They want to learn to fly like you did today. Like a dragon." Hiccup goaned. "Let this be a lesson dear brother. Next time you want to show off for your girlfriend, make sure no one is giving demonstrations or lessons that day," the Valkyrie winked.

**Okay I know Kenju will reprimand me for saying this but I really don't like how this came out…something seems to be missing. Damned if I know what but it just seems like something else should be here. Oh well. Hope you like it Kenju!**


End file.
